Moonlight Surfing
by The Kobold Necromancer
Summary: Bridgette goes surfing one morning, only to find Ezekiel in an embarrassing predicament! As the two bond, their friends are eager to help out with the matchmaking! A Bridgekiel and fanon-pairing one-shot, for Winter-Rae.


Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction. Fanon pairing doesn't belong to me, but since I _am_ the first one to write Bridgekiel, I call bragging rights!

**Romantic Note** - The main pairing here is **Bridgette** and **Ezekiel**. Side pairings include **Gwen & Harold**, **Leshawna & Duncan**, and **Izzy & Tyler**. (Ha! I invented a new pairing!)

**Kobold Necromancer's Note** - I thought about this idea when I was at work. And inspired by Drago-Flame's _awesome_ drawing of Bridgette and... \blushes\ me, I figured I might do the fanon pairing that I support most.

This was going to come out after challenge two of TDB, but Winter-Rae was feeling down these days, so I wanted to cheer her up and write a fanon story, the kind she loves the most.

And don't start asking me when the next chapter for TDB is gonna come out, it will! Keep your fire on, hold your shirts, don't get your horses in a bunch, where's the panties at?

**Rating Warning** - A lot of sexual innuendoes from Duncan and Izzy, implied nudity, mild violence, and mild swearing. 

--

--

--

* * *

**Chapter Only** - Aquatic Love

* * *

Bridgette began her daily hike to the beach. Already dressed in her wet suit and holding her surfboard and towel, she hummed a song as she walked. While most contestants were disgruntled as usual during this season, she was delighted.

Total Drama Tropical, or TDT as some of the contestants called it, was the fifth season of Total Drama. The beach houses that the contestants lived in were a fifteen minute walk from the beach, a real beach unlike TDI. All twenty-two contestants were back in this contest, and so far, eight of them had been eliminated. Bridgette was loving this season very much.

"_The food's still crappy, and there's certainly been drama and a little pain,_" she thought to herself, "_but doing what I love most sure is a sweet distraction._"

Bridgette didn't like to admit it, but her breakup with Geoff still upset her deep down. It had been during the fourth season, though she had sensed it coming ever since Total Drama Action. Fame and popularity had changed him, or maybe it was just the party boy nature in him to stay wild. She had tried to break up with him several times, but many people, including Chris Maclean, seemed determined to keep them together.

What irked Bridgette most was while everyone was trying to help keep her with Geoff, several boys she was interested in were taken. Harold and Tyler had been high on her list, but now they were in relationships that were unbreakable; funny, most people thought those two couples wouldn't last two days, but Bridgette knew how serious they were.

When she finally broke up with Geoff and let him be as free and wild as he wanted to be, she tried to consider who she'd want to date. She hated to be called picky, but there were some boys she couldn't see herself going out with.

As she walked to the beach, she did a quick evaluation of every other boy, giggling at how she felt she was putting herself in her own dating game.

_"DJ. Sweet and caring, the biggest teddy bear ever. But he's taken, and if he breaks up with Sadie, Katie's been practically salivating over him._

_"Cody. God, he is really not my type, but there are times when I feel like he could be. Poor guy still has a sweet spot for Gwen and for Lindsay, methinks._

_"Noah. Whoa, _way_ too cynical for me. If he toned down that sarcasm a little... no, a lot, then maybe. Then again, I still don't think so._

_"Trent. I did support him a lot during Total Drama Action. But he sure is emotional. I dunno, I don't think it would be right to date him, I don't think we have a lot in common._

_"Ezekiel. He..."_

She stopped when she came to the beach, noting something was different. Normally it was empty this early, but someone was in the water. A surfboard was washed ashore, and that person's towel and toque were set on the sand.

"_... Wait, toque?_"

She headed down, and saw that it was Ezekiel in the water. The surfer girl smiled and called out, "What are you doing in the water? Are you taking up swimming, Zeke?"

"Bridgette! Gah! I... I... oh God!"

He sounded frantic, but his teeth were chattering so hard that she could barely understand him. Heading towards him, she saw him cringe more as she came closer.

"Wait wait wait," he begged. "Stop please!"

"Um, okay," she said, doing as he asked. "Is... something wrong?"

"I... I was trying to surf," he admitted, "and I... I..."

He was beet-red as he whimpered, "I lost my stupid bathing shorts."

Bridgette's hands flew to her mouth in astonishment, and she found herself giggling. Trying desperately to stop because of how embarrassed he looked, she bit the inside of her cheeks.

"It's really, really embarrassing, eh," he cried out.

"I -snrk!- imagine so! I -hrk!- am sorry," she stammered, trying desperately to stop.

"I can't get out of the water, because of the cameras," he said, looking at the said devices that were pointed at the water. "And when I let go of that surfboard I borr'oowed, it drifted to shoo'r!"

Bridgette managed to stop laughing, coughing to cover up the last giggles. "I'm... I'm sorry, Ezekiel," she apologized. She put down her surfboard, and held out her towel. "Would this be okay?"

"Y-y-yeah," he stammered, shivering hard again. His face was still red, but he looked more in control now. The poor boy had sounded ready to cry with embarrassment.

Poor, sweet Ezekiel. He had to put up with a lot of crap. She still felt guilty that a lot of that crap was her own fault, as she had unnaturally held a grudge for three seasons. Starting TDA and following up to the end of fourth season, Ezekiel had been trying to apologize to her and to the girls, but no one had given him the chance.

When he finally did apologize to her, he had almost come to tears with emotion. Eventually, with Izzy's encouragement and help, he was accepted into the social circle of the contestants (the redhead was close friends with Ezekiel, though when this started was anybody's guess).

Bridgette tossed the towel to Ezekiel, and he quickly wrapped it around himself. Holding it close to himself, he wallowed out and stammered, "Th-thank you, Bridgette."

"Are you okay?" she asked, feeling a little stupid for asking such a question. She quickly added, "You're shaking really hard."

"I'm... I'm really cold," he said. "I... what time is it?"

"It's about 10 AM."

"Oh God," he moaned. "That means I was in that water fur four hours, eh."

"What? You could catch a serious cold," she shouted. Grabbing his wrist, she pulled him to a campfire pit that was nearby. Throwing some of the nearby wood into the pit, she started a fire. "Now warm yourself up before we go up to the beach houses," she instructed.

"Sure... sure thing, eh."

Bridgette felt like teasing him by saying, "_If you don't mind taking orders from a girl,_" but she felt too nervous. It wasn't normal, since being a tomboy, she had never been nervous around boys since she had spent all her time with them; however, Ezekiel was different.

That grudge she had held against him felt like a hole she had carved into her heart. She felt so sick with shame that she had been a primary concern for his misery, she couldn't even look at him at first. This had been their first real interaction in a long time.

"So Ezekiel," she said, staying calm, "you really should know better than to try and swim alone in the ocean."

"But I knoo' how to swim, eh."

"It's for safety, all us surfers swim when someone else is there too. You should have someone, no matter how confident you are. And if you plan on surfing, you should really wear a wet suit."

"Yeah, I knoo' that now," he groaned and face palmed. "God, I feel so stupid, eh."

"Now, you're not stupid," she said, patting his back; he felt really cold, it was almost chilling to her. "The fact that you can actually swim when you grew up in the prairie is impressive. But you're not going to be able to learn to surf overnight."

"I didn't think it would be quick, eh. Just wanted to try it."

She nodded, then looked out at the ocean. "It is awesome, when you are able to. The first wave you really catch... almost like your first kiss. Say...

"Why didn't you ask me for help?" she asked, turning back to him. "I could have taught you."

He blushed bright red again. "Um, I," he stammered, lowering his head; his toque, which he had put on the moment he had got to shore, was covering his eyes from sight. "I... I, um..."

Bridgette was smiling at first at his shy stammering, then she stopped when she remembered the good reason he had for being cautious in approaching her. "_I must have been a real bitch_," she thought bitterly, "_if he's so nervous around me that he cannot ask me about _surfing_, of all topics!_"

"It's just that," he finally managed to say, "I didn't think you'd want to, you knoo'?"

"Zekey," she said softly, looking into his sad, brown eyes, "I'm really sorry for being so cruel to you these past few seasons. If I could make it up to you somehow, I could; I think teaching you how to surf would be a good start."

He smiled faintly, then laughed weakly. "Bridgette... you... you really doo'nt owe me anything, eh. I was the sexist pig at the start of the shoo'-"

"No no, please don't put yourself down any more," she cried out. "Izzy explained everything to me. I know you were raised to think like that, and even that wasn't as serious as we made it out to be that first day! I cannot even imagine how painful the whole thing would have been for you, to go through such a life change."

"All fur the better, eh," he said, rubbing his hands over the fire. "I've really learned a lot, especially from Izzy and Tyler. I owe those two so much."

"You mean they had time to talk to you between make-out sessions?" Bridgette joked, raising one of her eyebrows. "I mean, people used to complain about Geoff and I during TDA, but those two... wow."

Ezekiel chuckled, his blush returning. "Izzy once said she was trying to break your record, and..."

He stopped, then looked away. "Um, soo'ry. I probably shouldn't talk a'boot it, eh."

"You don't need to apologize, I'm over it," she said with a shrug. "But hey, I do love how you say 'a'boot' and 'soo'ry'."

She giggled, and he grinned sheepishly. "Well," he said, "you knoo'... we do have today off. Chris said we have the next couple days off befur the next challenge."

"That's mostly because Owen absolutely ruined the pool before his team voted him off," Bridgette said, shivering at the thought of what Owen had done exactly that had earned him a vote-off. "But what about it, Ezekiel?"

"Well, maybe you could start teaching me how to surf later today, eh?"

He did a good job there of keeping his voice straight, considering how much he was shivering and how red his face was. She smiled back and said, "Let's just make sure you're okay before you go back in the water, okay?"

"Sh-soo're."

Someone was approaching the beach, and Bridgette looked up to see who it was. She frowned and groaned, "Oh _no_."

It was her second least-favorite contestant of Total Drama: Duncan (Heather was still and probably always would be her first). The punk was heading towards the bonfire, which only encouraged Bridgette's secret belief that he really was a pyro.

"Oh hello, you...," he started to say, then noticed he exactly he was talking to. "Wait... Home School? What are you doing? Hey, are you wearing anything under that towel?" He grinned and wiggled his unibrow. "What were you two doing, and could he not keep up?"

Bridgette scoffed and looked away. Duncan's innuendo was lost to the prairie boy, who still had a lack of knowledge on such implications. He merely stared him for a few seconds before scowling.

"I doo'nt like what you're implying-"

"You 'doo'nt' even know what I'm implying, Zeke," Duncan interrupted. "But hey, 'doo'nt' let me try to stop you from scoring with surfer girl here."

Bridgette glared at Duncan; this was precisely why she didn't like him. "Can you please go, Duncan?" she asked, keeping her voice level.

"I've heard him use that expression befur, 'score'," Ezekiel said to Bridgette. "What does that mean, eh?"

"It means," she said, keeping her eyes locked on Duncan, "that he is implying you are trying to get sexual favors from me, adding me to an unwritten list."

Ezekiel's eyes widened, then narrowed. He stood up in a huff and walked over to Duncan, shouting, "Why can't you just leave me alone a'boot that stuff? I'm not a sexist pig, I would never-"

"Dude, I don't care 'a'boot' that crap, it's perfectly normal for you to want to get some if you're a guy."

Bridgette ground her teeth. Then Ezekiel did something she never expected him to do: he shoved Duncan.

"Now I _knoo'_ what that means, because Izzy told me," he snapped. "I won't have you being rude to Bridgette, eh."

"Dude, c'mon, who are you fooling?" Duncan snapped, scowling now and rubbing here Ezekiel had pushed him. "Bridgette's not your friend-"

"I _am_ Ezekiel's friend," Bridgette said, glaring at the punk. "Though this is really none of your business, Duncan. You're not even on the same team as us this season, so please leave us alone if you're going to be rude."

"Oh, but if you're friends," Duncan's face curved with a mischievous smirk, "that means you wouldn't mind turning the other cheek!"

He reached forward and yanked the towel off Ezekiel, leaving the prairie boy naked. He cried out in horror, and made a couple desperate swipes for it, but Duncan was too quick.

"C'mon, move faster, prairie boy," the punk laughed, then he looked down. "Damn. Were you in the water really long, or are you normally-"

He stopped when Bridgette flanked him, and yanked the towel from his hands. Sighing in defeat, the punk looked at her and scoffed. "What? Does Zeke need a girl to fight his battles for him? What a switch!"

"Oh, I'm sure he doesn't need me," Bridgette said as she curled the towel up, "I just don't know if he can do _this_!"

She rat tailed Duncan with the towel, hitting him in the arm. He cried out in pain as a welt formed, and she didn't stop there. After several rather painful snaps, he beat a hasty retreat, cursing loudly.

Watching him go, Bridgette sighed and shook her head. "I really don't like that guy. I'll never understand how he can be dating... oh Zekey!"

Unraveling the towel, she held it behind her without looking. "Here you go. Don't worry, I'm not looking." She felt him take it, and waited before turning around. "I'm really sorry," she began to say, "and that remark he said about you was completely... Zekey?"

He was sitting down in the sand shivering, his legs hunched up tight. He was breathing in and out hard, and no words came from his mouth.

Bridgette sat down behind him and hugged him, trying to calm him down. "I'm so sorry he did that to you," she whispered to him. "Don't worry, he won't get away with it."

"I doo'nt feel so good, eh," Ezekiel muttered. "A little... violated, really embarrassed."

"Duncan's just a big creep. He likes to irk people, but he went too far this time."

"I guess I am a big wuss, eh..."

"No, don't say that! C'mon, I'd feel violated too-"

"Izzy once joked a'boot it, telling me that girls doo'nt like guys who cannot defend themselves," he continued to say. "I've bin like this ever since the second season, so rattled and shy. It's ridiculous, and I cannot shake it-"

"Ezekiel, you stood up to him," she said firmly. "You not only stood up to him, but you stood up for me. I really appreciate that."

He managed to smile, and he whispered, "So you are my friend then, eh?"

"Of course I am."

Ezekiel and Bridgette sat there for a while, with her holding him comfortingly. After a few minutes, he laughed nervously. "Did you, um, see my... um..."

"Just your butt, sorry," she said with a light giggle. "Didn't see anything else."

* * *

Up at the beach houses, Gwen and Leshawna were talking together. Their team had been on a bit of a losing streak, and they were trying to construct a plan or, at the least, who they'd vote off next. That's how it had started at least, because now the two close friends were discussing normal things.

"Man, I gotta say, I hate the water," Leshawna said with a groan, "but I love me the sun!"

"Ugh, I'm the opposite," Gwen muttered. "But hey, us really white girls are like that, I guess," she smirked as she joked.

"Gwen babe, your whiteness is what causes every guy to trip over their feet over you," Leshawna said, "just like how my luscious booty-licious gets the guys going!"

"My 'whiteness'?" the goth girl replied, laughing. "Your 'booty-licious'?"

"Hey, I'm serious," Leshawna protested, but soon she was laughing too. The two girls found themselves making up more new words, and cracked themselves up.

Amid their laughter, Harold approached them, holding three soft drinks in his hands. "Well well well," he said, grinning at the two laughing ladies, "it's nice to see two of the most beautiful women here in such high spirits. Awesome."

"You flatterer," Leshawna cracked, smiling at the lanky nerd.

Harold beamed proudly, then set down the drinks and sat next to Gwen. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, to which she blushed and elbowed him gently.

"Harold, we're not on the same team this time," she said, trying desperately to suppress her giggling as he wrapped his skinny arms around her waist. "Cut it out, before your team thinks you're a traitor!"

"Yeah, traitor like Romeo was to his comrades for loving Juliet," he remarked, pulling her close.

"Aw c'mon, I ain't Juliet!"

"Snow White?"

"Eww, I'm even less of a princess!"

Leshawna couldn't help but watch the two playfully wrestle and argue. She started to laugh, and said, "You two crack me up, you know that? How long was Gwen cranky and bitter before you two got together, and now she's all smiles and giggles like a normal girl?"

"I ain't a normal girl still," Gwen said as she continued to struggle with Harold.

"You're an extra special girl," Harold cheered.

"I still think it's hilarious how all this happened," Leshawna continued, "when Harold came to you for advice on how to charm me. Almost like my best friend snagged my boyfriend, it was, but so much more romantic and acceptable."

"Oh, you can chalk it up in your book as a pairing, if you ever become matchmaker," Gwen joked.

As the three continued to joke about, Ezekiel and Bridgette walked up to the beach houses. He was almost hiding from sight with her as his shield, and was constantly looking at the other contestants with a "none of your business, look the other way" look. Ezekiel quickly walked in the boys' side of his team's beach house, and Bridgette waited for him.

"Well well, what have we here?" Leshawna said, drumming her fingers together. "Bridgette's hanging out with Ezekiel?"

"What what?" Gwen exclaimed, her attention no longer focused on Harold kissing her neck. She looked around in time to see Ezekiel come out fully dressed, and rejoin Bridgette. The two continued to talk, sitting on the steps of the beach house.

"Gosh," Harold said in marvel, "how did I miss this? They're on my team, even!"

"I don't think they're going out, just talking," Gwen said. "Well, good. Bridgette needs to start seeing new people after that dickweed."

Leshawna smiled sadly. She had always thought well of Geoff, since he was nice and positive, even when popularity had corrupted him. Though Leshawna knew he wasn't bad and was reforming now, Gwen had taken a lot of humiliation from his ratings-hungry days; she wasn't soon to forgive.

"Well, maybe they're just hanging out then," Harold said. "That's awesome too! Ezekiel needs someone to talk to besides me."

"You boring him, freaky boy?" Leshawna joked.

"Of course we're not boring each other! Just that I have a girlfriend now, and I have to dedicate more time to her now, gosh!"

"Ah, hoes before bros," Gwen remarked, grinning slyly at him. He guffawed at her joke, as did Leshawna, though the sister was busy watching them.

"Gwen girl, you should never had made that remark about me being a matchmaker," she said. " 'Cause now I got me the urge..."

"With who, with who, with who?"

Leshawna, Gwen, and Harold were startled when Izzy, soaked and in her bathing suit, leapt onto their table. The redhead looked directly at Leshawna, and repeated, "With who?"

"With... what?"

"No, with who? Who are you pairing up?"

Leshawna could only point at Ezekiel and Bridgette. The redhead took one look, and let out a wild whoop of joy. Sitting down next to Leshawna, she hugged him and said, "Oh, you're gonna pair up my best friend with his dream girl? Thank you, you're too awesome, Leshawna!"

" 'Dream girl'?" Gwen repeated.

"Oh yeah, my Zekey's been crushing on her since day one, he told me so," Izzy said with a proud smile on her face; what the smile was about, none of the other teenagers could guess. "And now that Bridgette's finally seen that he's an awesome guy, it's time to hook them up! Awesome!"

"Where's Tyler?" Leshawna asked bluntly, hoping to find a distraction for the human whirlwind that was Izzy.

"Oh, he's back at the hot tub, trying to help that mechanic guy Joel fix it," she remarked. "We broke it again."

"Idiots," Harold grumbled, slumping on the table. "I was so totally going to use it today, because my bones have been aching ever since that catering challenge."

"Thinking of taking Gwen to the hot tub too?" Izzy asked, grinning at him. "Hot tubs really help a guy get to second base, Harold baby."

Harold's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"Yeah, ask Tyler," Izzy giggled, pulling one of the straps to her bikini top up and down teasingly. "Would've been third base if the damn thing didn't break. Hehe. Um, I mean the hot tub, not my boobs; my boobs aren't broken or anything, ask Tyler!"

Desperate to avoid this conversation, Leshawna looked over at Ezekiel and Bridgette. The surfer girl had left, but it looked temporarily, since she was heading to the cafeteria; she was probably getting soft drinks like Harold had done.

"Now it's my time to shine," Leshawna said, leaving the table.

* * *

Ezekiel watched Bridgette walk away, entertained by the sway of her large ponytail. She looked so cute, and he was more in love with her than ever now.

It had all started when he saw her dive off the cliff first, impressed then and still was. Even when he was sure she hated him, he couldn't bring himself to dislike her. She had so many fine features, and he admired all of them, and could accept the little things about her that weren't as fine. Her attitude towards him the first three seasons wasn't one of those, however, and he knew why: Bridgette disliked for being a sexist, and though he wasn't, her treatment for someone was fitting.

Now they were friends at last. He was very content with this, mostly because he had been desperate for another friend ever since Izzy and Harold got to be too involved with those they were dating. It wasn't about the contest for him, he never cared about that; all he wanted was friends when he joined this contest.

Bridgette was truly his type of friend: sweet-tempered, good-humored, and very interesting. And if there was one thing he learned as Izzy's friend, it was that interesting girls make the best kind of friends. Though Bridgette would probably never ask him to try bungee-jumping off a cliff, and that was really okay with him; Izzy was too adventurous for him at times.

As he pondered all this, someone approached him. He didn't even notice his name being called until the person got _right_ in his face. "HEY! PRAIRIE BOY!"

Ezekiel cried out and fell backwards on the steps, then calmed down when he saw who it was. "Oh, hi, Leshawna."

"Fantasizing?"

"Huh?" he honked in confusion. "What do you mean, eh?"

"Don't play innocent with me, white boy, I saw you chatting with Bridgette a minute ago."

"Oh?" he said, blushing slightly. "Um, yeah, we're friends."

"Boy, you wanna hook up with the surfer girl, dontcha?"

He was blushing a lot more now. "Uh... but... well, it's just that we only just became friends?"

"Most relationships start off like that, sugar. Now you're friends with Izzy, but you don't look at her the same way you look at her."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Izzy said, startling Leshawna as she walked up to him. "He saw my boobs accidentally during the third season. Did you want to stay just as friends then?"

Ezekiel covered his mouth in his embarrassment, and muttered, "Um, yes?"

"Hehe! That's why I love ya, I can actually believe you when you say that," Izzy said, sitting down next to him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "So, c'mon, let matchmakers Leshawna and Izzy hook you up with the beautiful mermaid gal!"

"You... you think it would be a good idea so soon, eh?"

"Boy, you got two free days ahead of you, and this contest is gonna start picking up sooner or later," Leshawna said.

"Plus," said Harold, who walked up with Gwen by his side, "Bridgette's really loving this place. It'll help set the mood better, and mood is an awesome help for a date."

"Harold here had me under a full moon," Gwen said, smirking at her boyfriend. "He was gabbing about his favorite fantasy novels when I kissed him just to shut him up."

"Izzy got Tyler when we were accidentally locked in that gym last season," Izzy chirped. "Ah, second base in the gym, it was awesome."

"Girl, I've really heard enough about your second base," Leshawna groaned.

"Izzy's boobs are famous now. I should name them, what do you think, Zekey?"

"Um," he tapped his fingers together, desperately trying not to look at her breasts; it wasn't easy, since she had cupped and pointed them at him. "I think you all were talking a'boot me asking Bridgette 'oot?"

"I say do it tonight, sugar," Leshawna suggested. "Have you any idea what she might like to do on a day off?"

"Surfing, eh."

"Something where you two can sit and actually talk," the sister added with a laugh. "You think I went into a back alley with my Baby Boy on our first date?"

Ezekiel scowled. "Yeah, well, your Baby Boy is one of the reasons I'm concerned that she might not be interested in me romantically, eh."

"What? Why? What'd he say?!"

"It's moo'r like what he did, eh."

As Ezekiel explained the events at the beach that morning, Bridgette started to head back with a couple soft drinks in her hands. She stopped when she saw the four other teenagers around him.

"Oh hey guys, what's going on?" she greeted them cheerfully.

The four teenagers looked at her wide eyes, and bolted liked cockroaches with the lights turned on. Bridgette blinked in surprise, then sat back down next to him.

"Was it something I said?" she asked as she handed him one of the drinks.

"Naw, they were just asking a lot of questions, eh," he said, popping open his drink.

"About you and me, huh? That kind of figures," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's like Courtney told me once, 'Everyone gets involved in relationships here on Total Drama, even when it's nothing'."

"She said that?" he asked. "But she was getting awfully huffy at Gwen during TDA when she was friends with Duncan."

"She got a taste of her own medicine when she was friends with DJ, and Sadie was up in her face all the time," Bridgette said with a chuckle. "So, they were asking if you and I were dating now?"

"S-something like that, eh," he stammered, but only a little. "I, um, also told Leshawna what her Baby Boy did. Was that wrong?"

"Oh hell no, because if anyone is gonna teach him a lesson on manners, it's Leshawna," she said with a chuckle. "It's one of those relationships when he acts like a completely different person when she's not around."

"That's a little weird, eh. But then a'geen, I doo'nt knoo' how relationships really work."

"They don't work if the guy only acts tender when alone with you, but like a complete jerk when others are watching," Bridgette pointed out as she drank her soda. "That's what Geoff was like, now that I think about it."

"I see, eh."

"Yeah, and it's why Harold is really doing well dating Gwen. He's not afraid to show his affections to her in front of others, if you remember last week," she said, chuckling.

"Should I be taking notes, eh?"

Now she was really laughing, and he giggled too. During the brief pause in their talk, Leshawna peeped out from behind the building and mouthed, 'Ask her now,' pointing at Bridgette.

"Um, Bridgette?" he said as Leshawna ducked behind the beach house again.

"Yeah, Zekey?"

"I was... um, wondering if...," he began, summoning all of the courage he had inside of him. "If you, um... well, if...!"

He stopped when something distracted him from behind Bridgette: Izzy. The redhead was holding up a poster board that had "ASK HER OUT NOW" painted on it. How she managed to make that was beyond her, and just her boldness her shocked her.

Leshawna yanked Izzy back behind the beach house when Bridgette looked to see what Ezekiel was looking at. She didn't see anyone, but she heard a couple people whispering furiously. She looked around and smiled at Ezekiel. "What happened?"

"Um, Izzy being Izzy; she darted away when you looked," he said, feeling awkward enough without getting into details. "But anyway, Bridgette... I was wondering if..."

He swallowed, clutching his soda can so tight that he was caving it in. "Would you like to hang 'oot tonight, eh?"

She seemed surprised, then beamed at him. "Are you asking me out, Ezekiel?"

"Um, kind of, yes," he said, nervously scratching the back of his head. "If you just want to go as friends-"

"I'm okay with it being a date," she said, continuing to smile at him. "Heck, it was an eventful morning, might as well go for an interesting night to boot, eh?"

He chuckled, his nervousness dying. "Okay then!"

"You got any plans? I'm sure we cannot use that restaurant that we had the catering challenge in, but there may be another place nearby we can try; one that's a little cheaper."

"I will see what I can come up with, eh."

They would have continued, but Courtney called Bridgette over. After settling that the date would be at eight PM, the surfer girl headed over to her CIT friend, leaving Ezekiel alone with his thoughts.

"_So where AM I going to take her 'oot_?" he thought to himself. "_I doo'nt knoo' if I can afford any the restaurants around here, eh. What would she like to do?_"

He thought about it, then some of the words of his fellow contestants came back to him.

"_Bridgette's really loving this place. It'll help set the mood better, and mood is an awesome help for a date._"

"_Harold here had me under a full moon..._"

"_The first wave you really catch... almost like your first kiss._"

Ezekiel felt like someone had set off a mental firecracker when the idea hit him, and he couldn't help but smile. "I'm gonna need some help fur this, eh," he said to himself, and got up to go find Izzy, Harold, and Gwen.

As he looked for his friends, Leshawna past by behind him, dragging Duncan by his ear. "You and I are gonna sit down," she was shouting at him, "and we are gonna talk about what you did!!"

* * *

"Where are you taking me again?" Bridgette asked, holding Gwen's head; the surfer was blindfolded, and had to rely on her goth friend.

"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise," Gwen teased her. "And then Ezekiel would kill me."

Bridgette laughed. "Ezekiel kill someone? I have a hard time picturing him even yelling."

"_You know, I could say the same thing about you, you two would be cool together_," the goth girl thought. Then she stopped and removed the blindfold. "Here you are," she said, "have fun!"

The blond surfer looked to see she was back at the beach again, but so was Ezekiel and a quaint setup. A blanket had been laid out, and a picnic basket was right next to him.

"A picnic at the beach?" she asked, and a smirk spread across her pink-blushed face.

"It's moo'r right dinner at the beach, actually," he admitted, him blushing at lot more than her. "Izzy managed to get some great vegetarian stuff for you, like salad and veggie burgers, eh. I really admire how she can keep sneaking into Chef's kitchen and swiping the good stuff."

"I'm surprised he had veggie burgers," Bridgette said as she sat next to him. "But thank you for doing this, you're such a sweetheart."

He giggled nervously, and the two continued to eat, sharing a conversation in-between bites. When they were done, Bridgette leaned back on her elbows and looked up at the moon.

"I love the beach so much," she said. "It's romantic, beautiful, adventurous, and fun all in one."

Ezekiel looked at her, her glowing in the moonlight. "It really does suit you, eh."

She looked over at him, surprised at first. "Did you," she started, then she looked down at the blanket, blushing red now. After rubbing her cheeks in an attempt to stop it, she sighed.

"I never was really good at these kinds of things," she admitted. When Ezekiel looked at her, confused, she explained. "Going out and such. I was so used to being one of the boys in sports and such, I always felt awkward when guys would ask me out. It was kind of like that when Geoff took an interest in me."

Ezekiel nodded, but didn't really know what to say. Bridgette sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, I shouldn't talk about my ex on a date. It's not right."

"Well, if you want to talk about it with someone?"

"Nah, I've already talked to Gwen and Leshawna about it a lot, but thank you."

Bridgette smiled at him, then ruffled his toque playfully. "You're sweet to offer though, Zekey you've come a long way."

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He sat there, his arms folded on his legs, stunned. Summoning his courage, he placed his hand on her cheek, a gentle caress, and kissed her on the lips.

Ezekiel had only been kissed once (by Izzy, who was overly excited and not seeing Tyler at the moment), so his kiss was as nervous and soft as a first kiss would be. Bridgette smiled at him, then pulled him close to her.

She normally wasn't forward, but the mixture of being at the beach, the full moon above, and new love encouraged Bridgette to give the prairie boy a big kiss. He was startled at first, but being Izzy's friend for so long had trained him to get over shock fast. Ezekiel was soon kissing her back, and the two cuddled up on the blanket to make out more.

From a distance, five people were watching the date, and out quiet cheers when the making out began. "Yes yes yes," Izzy hissed victoriously. "My Zekey got the girl!"

"I knew he could do it," Tyler said in agreement.

Izzy glared at him. "What? You were the one who said he would hook up with Katie."

"I did not, that was Harold."

"Liar," Harold scoffed.

"You lie, now pay up," Izzy whispered to him, and pounced him. "You owe me ten bucks, now pay up, lover!"

Gwen and Leshawna tried to ignore the fighting couple, and took one last look at Bridgette and Ezekiel. The surfer girl was lying on top of him, the two still making out.

"Do you think," Gwen said as she hid behind the bushes again, "that it'll work between them?"

"Girlfriend, of course it can," Leshawna said, a touch of pride in her voice. "Those two are sweet as candy."

"What about differences?"

"Hey, look at you and your man, or me and my man," Leshawna said, patting her back. Then she noticed the wet kissing sounds close to them, and added, "Or crazy girl and jock boy."

"Are you two making out again?" Harold asked the smooching couple. "Gosh! Do we need a hose?"

"Say, what did you do to Duncan, before we got here?" Gwen asked her friend.

"Oh, I just let him know that I want him to be better like he keeps promising to be, especially around others."

"That seems awfully light for you-"

"And he cannot touch me for a week."

* * *

Three couples sat at the park table that was nearby the contestants' beach houses; it was evening, precisely one week since Bridgette and Ezekiel hooked up.

Tyler and Izzy were one of those three couples, and they were making out again. Harold and Gwen were trying to share a discussion on strategy for the show, but the consistency of lip smacking, tongue slurping, and moaning was distracting them.

"Why don't you do that somewhere else?" Harold snapped. "Gosh, idi-"

"Broke the hot tub again," Izzy said between kisses, wiping the saliva off her mouth. "And this time, it was when we were at third base."

"Don't need to hear that," Gwen muttered. She looked at Tyler and said, "Are you letting her break it?"

"Dude, Joel gets paid per repair on the set," the jock explained. "At the rate we're going, Chris will be putting him through college."

"Oh in that case, carry on."

Tyler and Izzy did so; they returned to making out, their arms (and Izzy's legs) wrapped around each other. Harold leaned over and whispered in Gwen's ear, "Poor choice of words, my gothic beauty." Said goth blushed, and looked away to hide it. She noticed the third couple was doing something weird when she looked. Leshawna was just watching Duncan, who was staring at his watch.

"What's going on between you two?" Gwen asked her friend.

"Beats the hell out of me," Leshawna muttered. "Baby Boy here has been staring at his watch for the past ten minutes."

"... Yes," Duncan suddenly exclaimed, startling the two girls. "There, Leshawna, there! It's been exactly one week since you told me I couldn't touch you, and I've been... ugh, _nice_ to everyone, including the new couple!"

"Good," Leshawna said. "I hope you learned something about... mmmmph!"

Duncan seized the loudmouth and kissed her on the mouth. Soon the two were making out, hands all over each other.

Gwen and Harold exchanged glances, and sighed. "Want to go into the beach house?" she suggested. "I know we're not on the same team, but-"

"Well, we cannot use my team's beach house," Harold said, looking over at said building. "The new couple is in there."

"Making out?" Gwen asked, quirking a sly eyebrow.

"I dunno."

"Everyone's making out these days, and if I know Bridgette..."

"We aren't making out though."

"Oh right."

The two looked at the other two couples, still sucking face. Both Leshawna and Duncan had their hands under the other's shirt, and Izzy was practically slithering against Tyler as he held her butt. Harold swallowed, he had never been around such physical activity.

"Oh, what the hell," Gwen said with a shrug. She grabbed Harold's shirt collar and pulled him close, and the two began to make out as well.

* * *

"Are you ready, Zekey?"

"I... I think I am, eh."

"Don't be nervous. It's not the first time we've done this."

"But it's so tight..."

"Here, let me help..."

Bridgette walked behind Ezekiel and loosened the collar of his wet suit. Unzipping him slightly, she helped smooth out where it was tight on him, and then zipped him back up.

"There you go," she said, patting his shoulder.

"Thanks, eh, that's so much better."

"Are you ready to go surfing now?"

"Yeah, but are you sure it's safe at night?"

"It is, as long as you have me, and I have you. Besides," she put her surfboard down and hugged her boyfriend, "it's much more romantic at night."

"I cannot argue with that, eh," he said, resting his forehead against hers, meeting her exactly in height.

Bridgette smiled warmly at him, then noticed how red his face is. "Why are you blushing?" she asked with a giggle. "Surely, you're comfortable being with me."

"Well, it's just, wearing a wet suit and no toque, I feel almost naked, eh."

She giggled more, then went and got his favorite hat. She was about to put it on him, then put it on herself. Standing there giggling impishly and rocking on her feet innocently, he swooned aloud.

"Oh wow," he whimpered, then smiled. "You're just so cute, eh. I almost want to stay here instead of going surfing."

"Nope, we're going surfing all right," she said, "but I want to wear this on the way here."

"You're moo'r than welcome to, Bridgi." He took her in his arms, and kissed her, nuzzling his forehead against the brim of his own toque. "So, we're going to do some moonlit surfing?"

"I'd love to."

"You're so wonderful. I wonder what I did to deserve you, eh."

"That's simple, really," Bridgette said, kissing him. "You were yourself, eh."

* * *

**The End!

* * *

**

Hope you all enjoyed it! Now I'll get back to work on Total Drama Battlegrounds.


End file.
